Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a dual-mode scanning device, and more particularly to a dual-mode scanning device capable of acquiring images of two modes of one scan section at a time.
Description of Related Art
Inpainting is the process of reconstructing lost or deteriorated parts of images and videos, and thus obtaining inpainted images and videos. For instance, in the museum world, in the case of a valuable painting, this task would be carried out by a skilled art conservator or art restorer. In the digital world, inpainting (also known as image interpolation or video interpolation) refers to the application of sophisticated algorithms to replace lost or corrupted parts of the image data (mainly small regions or to remove small defects).
A conventional scanner can be used to scan a punched document with holes, but the visible light after emitting out of the holes cannot be received by a visible light sensor, and a scanned result contains a fully black image corresponding to each hole. If this image is to be printed, a lot of toners are wasted in printing the black hole image. Although the black images can be removed with image processing software which is not very precise and occupying performance, it is not only time-consuming for users but also being a huge obstacle to users who are not good at using computers.
Although some film scanners have the functions of inpainting the scanned film image, the film needs to be scanned twice to obtain a visible light image and an infrared light image, and the visible light and the infrared light image are compared with each other to perform the inpainting. The infrared light cannot penetrate through the sheet. So, if the infrared sensor receives a signal, it represents that the hole is existing at a corresponding position. A large capacity memory, a large-capacity buffer and a high-performance processor are needed in such the scanning method, not only wasting the system resource, but the cost of the scanning device or peripheral also cannot be effectively reduced.